


Prince Charming

by NovelistAngel23



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (kinda? Ashe doesn't know Dimitri's true identity), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Sex, Camboy Ashe, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sugar Daddy, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistAngel23/pseuds/NovelistAngel23
Summary: Whenever Ashe did a show, it was in front of an audience. He was used to a group of familiar names, each vying for attention. He kind of liked it even, the way they stumbled over themselves, begging to be the one allowed to pamper Ashe.Tonight, it’d just be for one very shy, very rich “prince.”That he most certainly did not have a crush on.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 66
Kudos: 454





	Prince Charming

Everything was perfect. Pretty classical music playing in the background, fairy lights hung over his perfectly made bed… Ashe swallowed hard, making sure the camera was settled just right, watching his image move on his laptop. He did look pretty good--if he said so himself--in his brand new lacy white lingerie set and the frilly white wings on his back. They weren’t the best quality, but he had a feeling His Highness wouldn’t mind. His angel kink was so cute.

Ashe smiled into the camera and winked, then looked to the mirror on his dresser, turning his head back and forth to ensure his makeup was even, that his hair was neatly combed. Okay. Yeah, okay. This was good.

Ashe didn’t want to admit he was kind of nervous.

He’d done a thousand shows. It wasn’t as if he were doing something new. And he and His Highness had been texting exclusively for at least a few weeks, so it wasn’t completely out of the blue. He’d even sent him a few videos, though they were mostly little things, blowing a kiss wearing his new lip gloss, or showing off his latest pair of thigh highs.

This was different though. Whenever he did a show, it was in front of an audience of at least fifty. He wasn’t that big yet, but he was used to a group of familiar names, each vying for attention. He kind of liked it even, the way they stumbled over themselves, begging to be the one allowed to pamper Ashe.

Tonight, it’d just be for one very shy, very rich “prince.”

That he most certainly did not have a crush on.

Ashe picked up his phone and checked his messages. He couldn’t help smiling at His Highness’s nervousness.

_ Ashe? You know, you truly don’t have to do this for me. _

_ I understand if you’re uncomfortable with the idea. _

_ It’s all right if you change your mind. _

_ You don’t have to give me any special treatment. _

_ Ashe? _

_ Ashe, are you all right? _

Ashe giggled. God, he really was so cute! Ashe was technically still a virgin, but he certainly wasn’t a blushing one like this. He wondered--not for the first time--if His Highness was really older than him, as he claimed.

_ I’m fine, don’t worry, _ he texted back.  _ Are you ready? Cuz I am~ _

Ashe leaned back as he awaited his response, wincing a little when he jostled the toy inside of him. It was a little bigger than he was used to, but he wanted to get right to the good stuff for his prince. Well… maybe it was more for him than it was for His Highness. He loved the feeling of being held open, almost as if he were being punished or teased. Maybe both?

He watched the little three dots blink at the bottom of his screen, until finally they disappeared for a long time. Ashe wondered what his beloved prince was typing, what was taking him so long. Was he carefully reading over it, ensuring there were no errors, that everything was perfect for accepting Ashe’s very first private show?

Finally, finally the message popped up:  _ I’m ready. _

Ashe laughed out loud, hugging his phone to his chest. God, His Highness was so cute! He tucked himself into position on his knees, leaned over, and started the stream.

It was strange, seeing the view counter stay firmly on one, seeing only one name pop up in the chatroom. “PrinceOfFaerghus,” his name highlighted. He smiled at it and then smiled into the camera. “Hello, Your Highness,” he purred. He leaned back on his hands, spread his thighs a little to show off. “What do you think?”

The ding of chat going off was immediate.

_ Ashe _

_ You’re beautiful _

_ I didn’t expect _

_ You’re wearing wings _

_ You’re an angel _

Ashe giggled, twisting a little to show them off. They weren’t too big or heavy, thank God. Not too hard to flaunt them. “I am! You always call me angel, so I thought…” He smiled shyly at the camera, and it wasn’t entirely an act. He was used to the vulgar name calling he got during his usual streams. It wasn’t that he hated it--sometimes it could be kind of hot--but no one… no one had ever called him an angel before.

Well, pussykillergautier69 claimed he gave him a boner in his heart once, but that was different.

_ I love it _

_ I adore you _

_ I’m sorry _

_ Perhaps that’s too forward _

Ashe smiled sweetly, his hand running absentminded circles over his thigh. The silky stocking was so soft. His prince had footed the bill for them--in fact, he’d footed the bill for… a lot of things Ashe owned. Maybe not intentionally. Ashe didn’t really advertise what he was spending his tips on--sometimes it was a new dildo or sexy lingerie, sometimes it was to rent a textbook or replace light bulbs around the apartment.

He didn’t care though, that His Highness didn’t know just how much his generous tips helped him. He accepted each donation gratefully. He liked being adored.

“I like forward,” he said, instead of explaining all of those complicated, not sexy feelings. He smiled brighter, sexier, and wiggled off his knees, spreading his legs and showing off the cute little ribbon bow on the front of his panties. “Speaking of, maybe we should…” He spread his knees even wider, watching his image on the laptop as the glint of his plug showed through the thin lace. “Get to the main event?”

_ Oh _

_ Yes _

_ I’d like that _

Ashe barely managed to stop from biting his lip. He’d laid the gloss on extra thick for the shine, and he didn’t want that all on his teeth. Instead he pressed his lips together and leaned back even further, giving his single viewer the perfect shot of the pale blue jewel covering his hole. He trailed his hand down his chest, playing with his lacy bra, his fingers catching some of the glittery fragrance mist he’d covered himself in just for his prince.

He teased the hem of his panties, fluttering his fingertips across the lace. He pushed it down just enough for the tip of his dick to peek out, already pink and leaking. “Tada,” he sang shakily.

_ You’re so beautiful _ , his prince messaged.  _ I don’t deserve this. _

Ashe pouted playfully, though he couldn’t deny that he felt a little twinge of concern. “Of course you do, Your Highness,” he said, wiggling around to pull his panties down and off his legs. “You’ve been so good to me… let me good for you.”

He set the panties delicately aside and then winked at the camera before flipping around and arching his back. He wiggled his ass, showing off the plug inside of him. It was designed to look like a gemstone, pale blue--his prince’s favorite color. “Um, l-like what you see?” he asked, smiling over his shoulder and spreading his knees further apart.

_ Is that _

_ That’s so pretty _

_ You’re so pretty _

_ It’s a diamond? _

_ It’s perfect _

_ I didn’t know this stuff could be pretty until you _

Ashe giggled, reaching between his legs to tease the plug. He forgot all about the lip gloss and sank his teeth into his lower lip. He didn’t even notice the flavor though, too focused on whimpering when the plug glanced against his prostate just right.

“Y-you’re so sweet,” he breathed, then cleared his throat and said a little louder, “I wanted to get right to the fun stuff for you… I-I’ve been really excited…”

_ Myself as  _ _well_

Ashe smiled, moving his hand around to slide two fingers underneath the base and playfully tug at it. The heel of his hand brushed against his dick, starting to drip, and he bit his lip harder. He hummed high in his throat at the mere threat of the stretch. “I-I um… I got a toy that… made me think of you,” he admitted.

He sat up a bit, crawling over to his nightstand to tug out his box of favorites. He’d stored his newest toy inside. It’d been so hard not to use it, but he wanted his prince to see his first try. He wouldn’t admit it, but maybe he’d more than once pretended it was…  _ his _ cock… As if this would be their first time together.

Just the thought made him shiver. He turned back to the camera, smiling sweetly, and setting his box between his legs. “Are you excited?”

_ Painfully so _

Ashe giggled at the words, fluttering his lashes. “Painfully? Hmm, are you not touching yourself yet?”

_ Oh _

_ Should I? _

Ashe laughed, so hard that he had to cover his mouth to stifle it. “Oh, Your Highness!” He opened his box. “Are you waiting for permission?”

_ Do _

_ Do I have it? _

Ashe stopped laughing at that, his smile becoming almost predatory. It wasn’t often that his audience wanted him to call the shots--though he got a rush out of knowing no matter how they begged and demanded, he was the one in control. This was different.

It was kind of sweet.

“Aren’t you the prince here?” he teased softly as he pulled out the toy he’d been saving just for this most special occasion.

A huge, hefty, pastel blue dildo. It was almost too big for him to get his hand all the way around, his fingertips barely touching when he held it in his fist. He held it that way for a moment, not paying attention to the camera or the chat as he slowly stroked it up and down. He huffed at the dryness, lifting his hand to his mouth and licking at his palm before returning his hand to the base. He stroked slowly, slowly up, rubbing his thumb at the tip. He could imagine it was wet, dripping precum. He wondered, definitely not for the first time, what his prince’s cock looked like--what he looked like in general.

He didn’t even actually know his name yet.

His imagination ran pretty wild though. He’d always been into fantasy novels, reading about regal princes and handsome knights. When he was younger, he’d wanted to be them. Now that he was older, he realized he wouldn’t mind being fucked by them too.

He imagined his prince was tall, broad. That he had golden hair. His eye color didn’t really matter, he guessed, though he liked to imagine blue, and his skin color didn’t matter either. That switched all the time in his fantasies.

And of course his cock had to be huge.

He’d been so caught up in fantasizing, he didn’t realize he’d started to kitten lick the tip until his lips wrapped around the head. The heaviness against his tongue was perfect. He opened his eyes and looked at his laptop again. He smiled a little at the sheer quantity of messages, most of them one or two words.

One stuck out to him though,  _ Please. _

Ashe smiled and pushed the toy in a little deeper, looking up to meet the camera. He pressed the toy in as deep as he could comfortably take it, barely halfway down, and already he felt it at the back of his tongue, barely tickling the gag reflex he’d worked hard to dampen. He knew any deeper and he’d choke, that his eyes would well up with tears and smear his makeup. He… kind of liked that idea.

But he thought maybe his prince should earn that.

So instead he slowly pulled it out, inch by inch, and then kissed the tip. His lip gloss was definitely smeared, but that was okay. He set the toy down and leaned towards the camera. “I’ve got an idea, Your Highness,” he said, biting his lip teasingly. “How about I ride it, and… you stroke yourself in time with me? Y-you could… pretend that I’m there, riding you.”

_ Yes _

_ I will _

Ashe smiled, leaning back again and then over the edge of his bed to pull out his mount. It wasn’t much, a homemade little thing, but at just the right height for him to stick his toy on and go to town without fucking up his knees too bad. Maybe one day his prince would buy him something fancy.

He kind of liked making do though. He set it on the bed beside him and then lay on his back and teased the plug again. “Mm, can you imagine pulling this out for me?” he asked, playing with it, wrapping his fingers around the jeweled base and pumping it in and out in tiny, shallow thrusts. “W-would you be mean about it?”

_ Never _

Ashe smiled sweetly. “I know… You’re so good to me, Your Highness. You’d treat me like a treasure, wouldn’t you?”

_ I would _

_ Because you are _

_ You’re precious _

_ My angel _

Ashe laughed, remembering the wings probably a little too late, crushed under him as he played with himself. But that was okay, he had a feeling he’d wake up to a new set of them in the mail soon. His prince never let him go without.

“Then, I’d tell you to pull it out fast,” he whispered. “And let me make you feel good.”

_ Slow _

_ Don’t hurt yourself _

Ashe bit his lip and nodded, getting a good grasp of the base and slowly, slowly pulling it out. The stretch made him let out his first moan of the night, the sound catching in the back of his throat. It wasn’t a huge stretch, but it was enough to feel so clearly. As he tugged it out and set it aside, he felt the way his hole twitched and gaped, empty, begging.

He grabbed his ass and spread it, showing off his hole. “S-see? All stretched out for you,” he sang.

_ Just for me _

“Just for you,” he assured, and then sat up again, taking the dildo in hand again. He settled it onto his mount, stroking it again, and then he grabbed a condom from the box of favorites along with a little bottle of lube. “Mmm, let’s get to the good part, okay?”

_ Please _

Ashe tugged the condom on, poured a generous amount of lube into his palm, and set to work stroking again. He smiled at the camera. “Remember what I said? Stroke yourself with me, Your Highness.”

He slowly stroked up, rubbed the tip, then all the way down again. Slow, slow. He imagined his prince doing the same. Slow up, slow down. He bet his hands were big--much bigger than Ashe’s. He could just imagine… maybe his cock was this big, but where Ashe had trouble even grasping it, his hand had no trouble wrapping around. He wondered if he were dripping wet too--or maybe he had to lick his palm just like Ashe had. He wondered what his lips were like, his tongue, hot and wet. He kind of wanted that mouth all over him.

He kind of wanted that cock inside of him.

He pulled his hand away and straddled the mount, imagining it was his prince’s waist. He wondered if he were wide enough that it’d make his thighs ache wrapping them around him. “Are you ready?” he asked. “You know… I haven’t used this one. Saved it just for you.” He took the tip in one hand, settling it against his hole. “S-so you get to see my real first reaction. Are you… are you gonna pretend it’s yours for me?”

_ Are you? _

Ashe swallowed hard and bit his lip. He nodded. “Already am.”

Then he sank down.

The initial push was so sweet, but the moment the head popped inside, he squeaked loud and arched his back hard. Oh, it really was big. He hadn’t actually expected it to feel so big. Maybe he should’ve gone for a bigger plug to preface it, but maybe he liked the burn a little. He held onto the mount, tossing his head back and moaning as he sank down deeper, deeper.

“Oh! Y-Your Highness, you’re--mm, it’s so big, I--”

He moaned loudly, slapping his hand over his mouth, as the head nudged against his prostate. The curve was just perfect. He lifted up a little and pushed down again, squealing when it nudged again. As he sat down, the whole dildo slid against it, and when his ass was flush with the base, he felt it laying heavy against that spot.

His whole body was trembling, adjusting to the size, the weight. His hands shook so hard, knuckles white from where he grabbed the edges of the mount. He hung his head, breathing hard. Maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to save his first time with this beast for a private stream. How was he supposed to put on a good show when all he could think was,  _ Holy shit, holy fuck, it’s huge, it’s so big. _

He heard a ding from the chat and looked up dazedly to see more messages coming in.

_ Angel _

_ Angel you’re so beautiful _

_ Are you all right? _

_ Take it slowly _

_ Please, don’t hurt yourself for me _

_ Adjust to the size first _

_ Is it too big? _

Ashe hummed, closing his eyes. If his prince were there, if this were his cock, he could imagine him cooing to him, telling him how beautiful and perfect he was. Praising him… Ashe loved being praised.

“T-tell me I’m a good boy,” he whispered, mostly to himself, but he heard the ding of chat in response.

He opened his eyes to look and smiled shakily at the messages there.

_ Oh Ashe _

_ You’re a good boy _

_ Such a good boy _

_ Beloved _

“Beloved?” he hummed, experimentally twisting his hips and gasping at the stretch. His cock twitched against his stomach, practically drooling precum onto his mount. “Never been called that before.”

_ You should be _

_ I would call you beloved every time _

Ashe tilted his head playfully at the camera. “Every time?” he purred. He very slowly pushed up on his knees, lifting his hips and gasping wetly at the ache of the stretch. “E-every time what, Your Highness? Every time we fuck?”

_ So vulgar _

Ashe smirked.

_ I would be gentle _

_ Make love to you _

Ashe laughed, but he knew he was blushing. Making love… sounded nice actually. When he was streaming, that wasn’t what people were interested in, and he didn’t really have time to try it gentle with himself. It was all rough, mean,  _ cumslut whore _ , and it wasn’t… bad.

But making love…

He bit his lip hard, his eyes fluttering shut as he sank down again. The longer it was inside of him, the more he savored the feeling. Oh it was huge, but it held him open so nicely. “Y-Your Highness,” he whimpered, settling into a rhythm, riding his toy in nice, long strokes. “Tell me.”

He opened his eyes to watch the chat as he rode the dildo, studying his prince’s words.

_ Tell you? _

Ashe giggled, leaning back and putting his hands on the mount behind him. This way, he could see in the video, just how clearly his audience could see the toy stretching his little hole all wide. “Tell me how you’d m-make love to me.”

_ Oh _

_ Angel _

_ I’ve imagined it a thousand ways _

Ashe moaned at that, biting his lip so hard it ached, riding even harder. Shit, he wished it was his cock. He wanted to ride him hard, wanted to show him just how much he appreciated him. He wanted to hear him moan, wanted to feel his hands clawing into his hips.

“T-tell me your favorite,” he begged.

_ My favorite… _

Ashe squeaked when the toy jabbed his sweet spot again, his whole body arching, his dick jolting. “Oh fuck!” he gasped, reaching down to stroke himself as he moved faster, angling his hips to hit that spot again and again.

He struggled to keep his eyes open, watching the chat as his prince worked on his response. What was he going to say? What was his favorite? Maybe he imagined just this, Ashe working so hard to earn his praise, earn his orgasm. Or maybe he dreamed of shoving Ashe face first in silky, expensive pillows and fucking him so hard that he cried? Maybe he wanted to take Ashe somewhere impromptu, over a desk, against the wall, right there on the floor because neither of them could make it to a bed?

_ Lay down. _

Ashe slowed to a stop, tilting his head. His mind was so hazy with lust, he couldn’t quite make sense of the words for a moment. “Lay… down?”

_ Yes. On your back _

Well. Ashe wasn’t about to disobey a direct order from a prince.

He nodded, slowly pulling the toy out of him and laying down on his back, propping his head up on the pillows so he could still comfortably see his laptop. “Like this?”

_ Good boy. _

Ashe shivered, reaching down to stroke himself as he bit down on his finger to keep from moaning too loud. He felt so, so empty. He wanted to grab his toy and go to town, but there was something… so thrilling about… being told what to do. Being instructed on just how to please his lover.

He really liked being praised when he did it right.

He spread his knees apart, showing off his still gaping, twitching hole. His stockings had started to slip, and he knew his lip gloss was smeared all over his chin. He wondered if he made a pretty mess.

_ Take your toy _

Ashe nodded and reached to tug it off, looking at the chat for his next instructions.

_ Go ahead and start fucking yourself _

_ Don’t look away from me _

Ashe nodded eagerly, using both hands to sink it back inside, moaning loudly as he pushed it in deep, deep. He arched his back, wiggled his hips, sliding it home, the fake balls pressed hard against his ass. Fuck it was so big, it felt so nice at this angle. He imagined his legs resting on his prince’s thighs, his prince’s hands on his hips, holding him still as he wriggled underneath him, struggling to get used to the weight of his cock inside of him.

He looked breathlessly at his laptop, slowly pulling his toy in and out. “Please…” he whispered. “Please, what’re you gonna do to me?”

_ Make love to you, Angel _

_ Isn’t that what you want? _

_ You enjoy it don’t you _

_ Being pampered, I mean _

_ You’re always asking for things… _

_ Pretty new toys _

_ Or clothes _

_ I bet if I offered you jewelry _

_ Or fancy meals _

_ I bet you’d enjoy it _

Ashe moaned weakly, pushing the toy in deep and fucking himslef in shallow, little grindy thrusts. He did enjoy it. He did like being pampered. In real life, people didn’t look twice at him. He was poor, and he looked like he was poor, and God there was even this snobby rich kid in class that ran every time he came near.

He liked boys that paid attention to him.

_ I want to make love to you that way _

_ I imagine that a lot _

“What way?” he whispered breathlessly, pulling the toy out to the tip and sinking it all the way back in. He arched his back, gasping loud at the pleasure of it. So big and thick inside of him, so much. He wondered how it’d feel, his prince’s body hot and heavy over him, his bare skin against his own. The sweat and the slick. He knew it wasn’t safe, but he’d gladly let his prince take him without a condom, just to feel him inside. Taking care of him.

_ Against your pillows _

_ Or mine _

_ Treating you like an angel _

_ I wanna _

_ I wanna _

_ My cock inside of you _

_ Stroke your hair _

_ Nice and slow _

_ Want you to beg _

“Please--”

_ Just a little harder _

“Oh, Y-Your Highness--”

_ Harder _

Ashe arched his back and cried out, fucking himself harder, faster. Oh fuck, he could feel himself getting close. He begged, “Harder!”

_ Good boy _

_ Oh Angel _

_ You’re so perfect _

_ I want to fuck you into that pretty bed _

_ Want you to scream my name _

_ Say my name _

Ashe laughed, despite how close he was, despite how desperately he needed to come. “I-I don’t--I don’t know your name?”

_ Dimitri _

_ It’s Dimitri _

_ Please _

_ Say my name _

_ Want you to say it _

_ All the time _

_ Over and over _

_ Say it _

Ashe moaned loud, trying it out on his tongue, “Dimitri.”

Oh it felt nice in his mouth. It felt so fitting too. Dimitri.  _ Dimitri. _ He threw his head back into his pillows, fucking himself hard with his toy, imagining his prince--his Dimitri--on top of him, taking pleasure, giving.

“Dimitri,” he whined, closing his eyes. “Dimitri, fuck me! Please, please, I--”

He heard the chat going off, but he was too gone to even check it, shoving the toy hard against his prostate and screaming, “Dimitri!” as his orgasm overtook him.

It was so powerful, his entire body singing with it. He swore his vision went white, and he squeezed his thighs tight around his arm, the toy shoved against his sweet spot. He thought, distantly, how incredible it would feel for Dimitri to come inside of him.

Slowly, he came down from his high, the toy suddenly aching inside of him more than feeling good. His thighs hurt from tensing up so suddenly. God, he'd definitely pulled a muscle.

He pulled the toy out slowly, every inch of it, until it flopped out, heavy and wet, some of the excess lube dripping out too. He could almost pretend it was Dimitri’s come instead.

But it wasn’t.

He turned his head to look at the chat again, giggling weakly at all of the messages there. Mostly babbling--Dimitri… Dimitri was so cute.

_ I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard before _

_ Ashe _

_ I broke my desk _

_ I literally broke off a piece of my desk _

Ashe cackled at that, even though it made his lower back hurt, even though he felt so heavy with exhaustion. “God! You’re adorable!”

_ Please don’t laugh _

_ I’m serious _

_ I mean I could replace it _

_ But how did I do that _

Ashe thought it was pretty impressive how he refrained from imagining just how strong Dimitri was and how that could be fun for both of them. But maybe it was less impressive, given how worn out he was.

He weakly rolled onto his side and then onto his knees, whimpering at the ache of it. He leaned over towards the camera and blew a kiss. “Okay,” he said, “Stream’s over, because I really need to clean up. School--um… Early morning tomorrow.”

_ Ah _

_ Yes I understand _

_ Ashe… _

_ Thank you so much _

Ashe frowned. No one had ever… actually thanked him for doing this. It was like… It was just something he did. Like… most people didn’t thank people just for… doing what they were paid to do. And Dimitri had always tipped so generously. He’d earned a private show.

But It still… felt nice. Really nice.

Ashe hoped he wasn’t blushing.

He played with the top of one of his stockings, looking into his lap. “Well… You don’t have to…” He smiled at the chat. “Dimitri… Thank you for--”

There was a familiar cash register sound, a new tip coming in, but when Ashe glanced at it, he froze in shock. Three hundred dollars. Three  _ hundred _ dollars.

“Oh my god,” he breathed. “Oh my god, Dimitri, you don’t have to--”

_ You earned it _

_ You deserve it _

_ You were so good for me _

Ashe could barely process the words, staring at the huge tip with his jaw hanging open in shock. “You… I… Dimitri…” He shook his head, knowing for sure his eyes had welled up with tears. He rarely made that much in a week from this side hustle, much less from one person. He wanted to say he couldn’t possibly accept, that it was simply too much. Dimitri had always been a good tipper, despite adding nothing to the chat, but this was…

Ashe sniffled hard, wiping at his face, smearing his makeup. “Th-thank you,” he choked, blinking hard to keep the tears back. “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

_ If you’ll allow me… I’d love to take care of you _

_ I have the funds, so there’s no worry there _

_ Let me take care of you _

_ If you need anything _

_ Let me know _

Ashe smiled shakily, not caring how much glittery highlighter he was smearing all over his hands. He nodded at the chat and then laughed and looked into the camera instead. “I’ll let you know. If anything comes up, I’ll let you know.” He sniffed hard and then shook his head. “B-but! Enough of… all that, I’m sorry…”

_ It’s okay _

“Goodnight, Dimitri.” He blew another kiss, and waited for Dimitri to message goodnight back before shutting off the camera.

He collapsed on his bed, wincing at the wings digging into his back. Dimitri… his prince charming. Knight in shining armor--well, shining… wallet?

Admittedly, Ashe hadn’t gotten into this business looking to become a sugar baby or anything. One of his friends had told him he had the cute face and earnest personality to do well, and he’d just kind of ran with it. It couldn’t hurt to have some extra income, aside from his day job waiting tables at that snobby restaurant in town.

But…

He hadn’t expected to meet Dimitri.

He rolled onto his side, covering his face in his hands. Shit. He was totally a sugar baby now, wasn’t he? He had to be.

Because the only alternative excuse was that he had a big, fat crush on a man he’d never actually met face to face before, a man he'd met through fucking himself on camera. And that… that just would not do.

But even as he cleaned up after himself and fell face first into bed, curling up in his fresh linens, he felt that sneaking suspicion that this wasn’t just a business arrangement for either of them. And he couldn’t stop himself from dreaming about a prince from one of his favorite fairy tales, kneeling before him and kissing his hand and introducing himself as Dimitri.

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking about this with someone on twitter and I couldn't help being super inspired *covers face* I'm a sucker for a good sugar daddy au and the camboy part is that sweet, sweet cherry on top!
> 
> If you enjoyed, please comment or kudos, they are mine lifeblood! You can also hit me up on twitter @novelistangel23 if you have questions or just wanna talk FE3H lolol. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
